Demon Eyes
by Rainb0wNinja
Summary: When it came to Mephisto Pheles, she was sure of one thing. She hated him. So why does she keep dreaming of him? More importantly, why does it seem like her hatred for him is turning into something else? Rated T for language and suggestive themes, but will probably go up in the future. Slight spoilers for recent manga chapters. MephistoXShura.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I guess I'm obsessed with this pairing now. For some reason I keep listening to music and getting reminded of them, even if it doesn't make any goddamn sense. And thus, this happened. Don't even ask me where this is going, because I have no idea. It might be a oneshot, it might turn into more, I don't know. I'll also post the smutty version on AO3 most likely. Because when it comes to these two, it's kinda hard to keep it clean. But maybe that's just me. Probably. Anyways, let's see where this goes.**

* * *

When it came to Mephisto Pheles, she was sure of one thing. She hated him. She hated his stupid face, his stupid clown style of clothes, his stupid all-knowing attitude, his stupid "I'm so cool" personality. She hated that she had to see him every day and put up with him. She hated when he talked down to her like she was some child, though when she thought about it, he was a few thousand years older than her. She hated that too.

She _really_ hated dreaming about him.

Ever since the Kyoto ordeal, things between them seemed off. He started showing up in her dreams nearly every night. Something between them changed. She supposed it was the night they got drunk, or rather she got drunk and he was surprisingly tipsy. She had attacked him in order to get information. But when she was finally alone in her room later that night, she couldn't help but think of how close they had been. She was only doing it to catch him off guard, but in hindsight she could have done it some other way. Preferably one that didn't involve her lying on top of him while he ogled her chest.

That was only the beginning though. After that day she thought of him more often than usual and he made a few appearances in her dreams, but things really changed when Lucifer declared war on them. She had been injured by the Seraphim and had to be hospitalized. But being the person she is, she couldn't just sit around while everything was in chaos. She had gone to find Mephisto to see where everyone was. When he said they had gone after Izumo and Shima, she damn near had a panic attack which aggravated her wound.

She thought she would just fall and hit the floor.

But with speed she couldn't comprehend, he was holding her up with one arm. She remembered feeling a mixture of shock, disgust, pain and something close to nervous. She hated when he touched her, but at the same time she was glad he didn't let her fall like an idiot. But being so close to him always made her nervous. She could never read him, never predict his next move. He was an extremely powerful demon king, and even though she forgot that sometimes, it was still a fact. Anyone would feel at least a little nervous around him.

But when she was in his hold, she realized something. She could see his arms. Some of you might be saying "So? They're just arms." And you would be right, if this wasn't Mephisto. The guy never showed any skin whatsoever, except his neck and face obviously. She had never seen even a peek of his skin before. But seeing the expanse of pale flesh up-close and personal made her stomach flip and her heart stutter. Even if he was wearing a ridiculous pink moe shirt, she couldn't help but think he looked..somewhat good. Still ridiculous, but an improvement none the less.

After that day, she dreamt of him practically every night. Hate didn't even begin to describe what she felt. Usually he would just do what he normally does in real life; annoy the hell out of her. But then on more rare occasions (like when she drank more than usual and passed out) her dreams would take a weird an unexpected turn.

Like tonight, for example.

Her day had been more annoying than usual since Rin screwed up a mission once again and Yukio nagged at her for not watching him, even though she had been. Then to make it worse, Mephisto showed up and chastised her like she was a five year old and gave her his usual smug face, driving her even crazier. She had gone home and drank herself right to sleep.

When she opened her eyes again, she was in a crowd of people and loud music was playing, causing the floor and walls to vibrate. She looked around with a scowl, wondering what the hell she was dreaming about this time. The room was dark, nearly black except for a few colorful lights, and when she looked down she realized she was wearing a tight black dress that showed too much. At least her brain didn't change her style of clothing that much. She began making her way through the dancing bodies, belatedly noticing that no one had faces. In fact, they looked more like shadows.

_Damn alcohol..giving me weird dreams._

As she wandered around, she realized there was no exit. She was stuck in an endless room with a bunch of dancing shadows. _Okay, I'll just wake up,_ she thought, tightly closing her eyes and then quickly opening them. Her scowl deepened when she realized that wasn't going to work. So she decided to keep walking around until she woke up, looking around at the blackness surrounding her. This was probably the weirdest dream she's ever had.

She looked to the right and was met with a pair of green eyes and had to do a double take, but they disappeared before she could confirm that they had even been there. Shaking her head, she continued walking, only to see something purple walk past some shadows. Narrowing her eyes she quickly followed it, only to see a flash of white going in the opposite direction. She realized she was spinning in circles trying to find whatever it was and took a calming breath, before picking one direction and going with it. But when she took a step, those same green eyes were suddenly right in front of her.

She blinked, and suddenly the eyes were all around her.

"What the hell?" She muttered, blood turning cold as a familiar laugh echoed around her.

"Confused, are we?" The voice said, and she felt her head ache from the day come back.

"Where are you, ya damn clown?" She asked, spinning around and finding the room filled with Mephisto's. _Shit, this ain't a dream. It's a nightmare!_

"You tell me, it's your dream. Or are you incapable of dreaming as well?" He asked, smirking as she growled in frustration. Closing her eyes, she cleared her mind, trying to get rid of all the Mephisto's until only one remained. When she opened her eyes again he was standing a few feet away from her, the same stupid smirk on his face. She noticed the music was still playing quietly in the background.

"Why the hell are you in my dreams?" She asked, wondering why she was having such a lucid dream. Did she really know Mephisto's personality this well? It felt like he was actually there with her, which was a chilling thought.

"I'm afraid I don't have the answer to that question, Shura dear. It's something you need to ask yourself." He replied, suddenly appearing right next to her. "I _can_ tell you the answer is quite obvious." He purred next to her ear, causing her to stiffen.

"I don't know what yer talking about, stupid clown, but if ya don't get outta my dreams I'm gonna kick yer ass."

"Charming as ever I see. Very well, continue living in denial. I love a good chase."

"What are you-" She stopped midsentence as he suddenly vanished, and the world around her began fading away. She jolted away with a gasp, looking around the room as if expecting him to be there. "Stupid demon..What kinda dream was that?" She asked herself, looking around her room one last time to make sure he wasn't there.

"I sure as hell ain't going to sleep after that. Guess I'll get up." She muttered, looking at the clock and groaning. It was barely five in the morning. She usually didn't get up until seven. "What the hell am I supposed to do for two hours?!"

She looked at her nightstand which had a half empty can of beer on it and paused.

"Well..it's never too early to start drinking!"

* * *

_Hmm..I wanted to make this longer but it wouldn't make sense, so I guess this is a multi-chapter fic. The song I was going to use is Talk Dirty by Jason Derulo, but then I remembered FF doesn't like you using lyrics from songs -_- so I left it out. Boo FF! But anywho, hopefully this didn't suck too bad. The next chapter should be up soon, maybe, possibly…_


	2. Chapter 2

**The whole "suggestive theme" thing might come into play this chapter. I'm not entirely sure, but consider this a fair warning in case it does. The song I used(?) in this chapter is All Of Me by John Legend. I don't know if it counts as me going against the rules since Mephisto is the one saying the lyrics..and only a few of them. It probably counts but..I've been a bigger rebel in the past, so..meh? I don't know. Don't sue me John Legend, I luff you. Just let me borrow a few lyrics, kay? T_T**

* * *

Shura had somehow drunk enough alcohol by the time she had to teach at the Cram School to pass out during a test. Thus began another Mephisto-infested dream/nightmare. This time she was at a bar by herself, drinking to her hearts content. For a while she actually thought it would be a normal dream. But luck seemed to hate her lately, because music suddenly came on and she turned to the little stage where a certain someone was playing a piano, dressed in a surprisingly nice black and white striped suit. But that stupid smiling face ruined the otherwise nice atmosphere.

"Yer kidding me." She grumbled, throwing back another shot as if she would actually get drunk. The song he was singing was sappy and the voice didn't fit him, in fact that wasn't even his voice. The way he looked at her made her want to puke, her stomach kept flipping around as if she were nervous. But she had no reason to be nervous. This was just Mephisto, looking more attractive than usual and singing for her. _Wait, he's never attractive at all! What the hell am I thinking!_

"What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in, and you kicking me out."

"Oh barf." She said, hating the way her heart kept pounding. She wasn't enjoying this, really she wasn't. This was Mephisto! The same demon that annoyed her every day! She should hate this! So then..why wasn't she?

She watched him play with precision she somehow knew he had in real life. She wished it was his voice, it would probably still sound nice. The only reason it wasn't is probably because she can't imagine him singing. His voice wasn't that bad, he probably wouldn't be able to hit all the high notes though. Still, she found that she actually liked this dream, which was kind of disturbing considering she hates him.

_Maybe I don't hate him that much. Just..most of the time._

"You're crazy and I'm out of my mind."

"Ain't that the truth." She agreed, shaking her head as she watched him with a dazed expression. She was realizing that his smile that normally aggravated her wasn't all that bad. It was actually kind of..nice. Especially when he showed off his little fangs which she couldn't help but find cute and wait, was she really thinking Mephisto was cute?

_Maybe I am getting drunk. The baldy can't ever be cute, he's too much of an arrogant asshole. Man, this dream needs to end already._

Unfortunately for her, the dream wasn't even close to ending. He continued playing the piano and staring at her in a way that almost made her blush. She continued finding all of the little things she liked about his face and then denying them. Like the black lines under his eyes. She wondered how much sleep he got, and then wondered if all demons had them. She could swear Amaimon had them too. Did they just not sleep at all? But then again, they oddly fit him. She couldn't imagine him without them. Then there were his actual eyes which had been haunting her lately. She admired the color and the way his pupils looked reptilian. Plus they were oddly droopy, it was pretty cute.

_There I go thinking cute again. Jeez, what the hell is wrong with me?_

"'Cause all of me, loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections."

"Love, eh? That's a big word." She said, ignoring how she suddenly felt hot. Could demons even love? She was certain they didn't care about such a human emotion. But Mephisto was unlike any demon. He loved Assiah and showed no interest in hurting its inhabitants. He was going against his Father and was even using Rin as a weapon against him. He loved Anime and all of Japan's entertainment. Was he also capable of loving a human?

More importantly, was _she_ capable of loving him?

She never thought about it before, and never wanted to. He was hard enough to like, loving him seemed impossible. But they did seem closer lately..and a big part of her wanted to be even closer. She wanted to test him; to see if he could love her. She wanted to see a side of him that nobody has ever seen. Yet at the same time..he really was annoying. Maybe she was just being stubborn. After all, love wasn't really her thing either.

"Give me all of you. Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts. Risking it all, though it's hard."

"Okay, this song is really convenient." She muttered, remembering what Mephisto had told her in the last dream. "Is the answer really that obvious? Am I just denying it?" She asked, wishing the answer would just come to her.

"I give you all of me."

She had never felt so confused, and knew she needed to get answers immediately. There was no denying it; they had gotten closer recently and something had definitely changed. She just needed to figure out what exactly that was and if she was the only one who felt it. Besides, beating around the bush never worked with Mephisto. You had to be straightforward and demanding, something she was very good at.

"And you give me all of you."

"Let me wake up, clown, we gotta talk." She said, and that fangy smirk spread across his face and he got up and bowed as her vision began to fade.

She woke up to the classroom of students still taking their tests, all of which were used to her sleeping. When she suddenly bolted out of the classroom, they all glanced at each other before returning to their tests, being used to that as well. It's not like she was teaching them anyways. Shura ran to another door and pulled out a certain key that led directly to his office. It was supposed to be used for emergencies, but she figured this was close enough.

As soon as she stepped through the threshold, she paused, taking in the sight of him sitting at his desk. His hands were folded in front of him and he had a smile on his face, he almost looked like he was waiting for her. Heart speeding up, she closed the door and calmly walked to his desk, mentally preparing herself for what would come next.

"Greetings Miss Kirigakure, I was expecting you."

* * *

**Cliffy XD I'm horrible, I know. No suggestive-ness yet, but it's coming, you just wait.**


	3. Chapter 3

**No song this time T_T I ran out of ideas.**

* * *

"Why the hell are you stalking me?" Shura half yelled, slamming her hands down on Mephisto's desk. She wasn't going to play any of his stupid games, this was serious. Well, to her it was. Mephisto didn't even flinch, and his usual smirk stayed in place, irritating her even more. He never took her seriously!

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Are you being followed?" He asked, resting his chin on his hand and looking up at her with feigned innocence.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about! Yer ugly face has been following me around in my sleep, and I want to know why!" She was yelling now, her patience quickly dwindling. _How can he make me this angry so damn fast?!_

"_Ugly?_" he asked, his calm mask fading slightly only to snap back into place. "Though I'm flattered to hear you've been dreaming of me. I'm afraid I can't tell you why, perhaps you should ask yourself that question." His reply made her freeze for a moment, the words echoing throughout her mind. Hadn't he said the same thing to her in her dream?

She had him pinned to the floor in a second, barely registering the quick movement herself. She was reacting without thinking, a dangerous thing to do around him, but this wasn't the first time. Once again she found herself straddling his waist; and once again he was staring right at her chest._ Dammit, didn't I learn from last time? This isn't helping the situation! This bastard..how does he do this to me? I'm not usually this reckless!_

"The answers obvious, isn't it? I'm just denying the truth." She said, gauging his reaction carefully. His expression didn't even change. _Why is he always so hard to read?!_

"And what truth might that be, hm?" he said, glancing up at her eyes and smirking even more. She looked into the reptilian pupils surrounded by forest green, becoming more aware of how close they were. It was a lot closer than last time, but instead of jumping away like before, she glared hard at him. She wasn't giving up no matter what.

"Like you don't know."

"Maybe I just like hearing it."

"And maybe I'd just like to know what you're up to."

"We all want to know things, Shura dear. Even a demon like me has a thirst for knowledge. But we can't always get what we want, can we? There are some things we aren't supposed to know. And then..there are other things that come at a price. What would you give to obtain knowledge, Miss Kirigakure?" He asked, looking a little too serious for her liking.

"Quit talking like that, ya jackass. Yer too damn complicated."

"Perhaps, and yet you haven't gotten off. Why is that, I wonder?"

"I ain't leaving without answers. I'll keep bugging you until I get them."

"So stubborn. But I'm afraid I really don't have the answers you desire."

"Fine. Then I guess I'll just sit here until you find them." She said, sitting back and crossing her arms childishly. Mephisto smirked, eyes instantly going back down to her chest.

"I don't have a problem with that." He said, wincing as she punched him in the side.

"Stupid perverted baldy." She grumbled, ignoring the onslaught of flutters in her stomach. She hated being so close to him, especially when she couldn't predict his next move. He could turn the tables in the blink of an eye if he wanted. Plus, touching him just felt weird. Why wasn't she getting up again?_ I need answers..if I don't get them now, I'll never be able to sleep normally. This is the only way. I'm not enjoying it at all._

"Someone's thinking too hard~" He sang, once again wincing as she punched him. "So cruel. Is that any way to treat your superior? Didn't anyone tell you to respect your elders?"

"Demons don't count, especially if they're as old as you."

"You don't know how old I am."

"I know you're at least a thousand, probably more. You definitely look old." She said, smirking as he narrowed his eyes.

"I do_ not_ look old." He said, voice dangerously low. Anyone with half a brain would run right about now, but Shura wasn't scared of him. In fact, she found it highly amusing.

"Eh, ya kinda do. You could pass for someone's grandpa. In fact, I think I see a gray hair." She said, reaching for his bangs only to stop as a gloved hand suddenly gripped her wrist.

"I would suggest you take that back." He said, smirk completely gone. Shura didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Why should I? Cause ya want me to? We all want things, remember?"

She blinked as she was suddenly on the floor, his full weight keeping her down. His eyes were far too close to hers, and she belatedly realized the tables had officially turned. She was in trouble now. He had the upper hand, not that she ever had it in the first place.

"Indeed, we all want things. But do you know what I _really_ want?" He asked, watching as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.

"No.." She replied cautiously, wondering where this was going. Her heart nearly stopped beating when he leaned in more, his eyes glancing down at her lips. _Is he..? Are we about to..? What the hell is happening?! Move, body, move!_

"What I really want more than anything, is-"

Shura heard a knock at the door, and then suddenly she was cramped under his desk between his legs. She blinked as she tried to process what just happened, and then stiffened as a familiar voice filled the room. _How did he even get me under here so fast? Stupid demon..I shouldn't have to hide. But then again, if I come out now it's gonna be hard to explain. Guess I'm stuck.._

"Sir Pheles, the exwires have completed their mission." Yukio said, looking oddly tired. Shura heard his footsteps stop just in front of the desk which thankfully hid her.

"Very good Mr. Okumura. Were there any problems?" Mephisto asked as Shura felt herself growing bored. Listening to them talk about missions was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Well..Rin somehow managed to blow a building up. Luckily it was abandoned and was going to demolished anyways, but it did scare a few people."

"Did he use his sword?"

"No, sir."

"Very well, punish him as you see fit. Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Well..Miss Kirigakure didn't show up today, and her class told me she was asleep and then suddenly left. She was apparently in a hurry. Have you seen her?" Yukio asked, regaining Shura's attention.

"I'm afraid I haven't. I'm sure she's slacking off somewhere though." Mephisto replied, biting his tongue as Shura punched him in the shin.

"You're probably right." Yukio sighed, irritating her more. "I guess I won't bother looking for her. Thank you for your time, Sir Pheles."

"Thank _you_, Mr. Okumura." He said, waiting until the door was fully closed to stand and let Shura out. Not two seconds later he was back on the floor.

"You damn clown! What was that all about?! I never slack off!" She yelled, gripping his collar and shaking him for good measure.

"Well, you do drink a lot. And you fell asleep in class. Not to mention the fact that you left your students to come here. I'm honored that you wanted to see me so bad, but you do have responsibilities."

"They can wait. I came here for answers, now I have even more questions."

"Oh? Tell me what's on your mind." He said, the same irritating smirk from before coming back. Shura resisted the urge to just take out her sword and run him through. _We're going in circles!_

"_You_, and that's a problem. First you act all weird in Kyoto, and then you go acting all nice after Lucifer declared war, and now yer in my dreams?! Plus you never told me what you wanted cause that four eyed chicken ruined it!"

"If I recall, you were the one who acted strange in Kyoto. I never asked you to get so close to me. Second, I couldn't let a lady hurt herself even more when she should have been resting. I'm a gentleman, after all. And I already told you I don't know why I keep appearing in your dreams. Ah, and what I want is quite simple."

"Then why don't you make this simple and just say it?" She growled, wondering how much trouble she would get in for killing him. It's not like the Grigori particularly liked him.

"I want the same thing you want."

Shura nearly fell over, his response floored her. That didn't help at all.

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"It means what it means. What do you want, Miss Kirigakure?"

"Answers!"

"So you rushed over here for answers, and then what? What happens when you get answers?"

"Well.." She had to pause and remember what exactly made her rush over here. She wanted these dreams to stop, but she also wanted to know if he felt what she felt. She knew something had changed between them, but did he?

_Even if he does..then what? If we both admit that something's different, what will happen? It's not like we would..be together. That would be beyond weird. And if he says nothing's changed, then will I keep having these dreams? Will I feel any better? Ugh, now I have even more questions!_

_"What do you want?"_

_What_ do_ I want? Dreaming of him isn't that bad..And if something has changed, shouldn't I want to be with him? And he wants what I want, apparently. So if I get the answers I need, we'll end up together?  
_

"Then we both get what we want."

"Exactly. Since you managed to figure it out, I suppose I'll give you some answers."

* * *

**Hah..that didn't make much sense, did it? Everything's always a mystery with Mephisto T_T Even I'm confused. It'll make more sense in the next chapter..I think. Possibly. Hopefully?**


	4. Chapter 4

Shura was at a loss for words as she sat down in front of Mephisto, wondering if he was really about to give her what she wanted, which is something he never did. She couldn't help but wonder if he really wanted the same thing she did. It sounded unbelievable. A demon loving a human and wanting a relationship with them? Not to mention the fact that this is _Mephisto_, of all people, wanting to be with_ her_. Assuming that's what he really wanted of course. She wouldn't believe anything he said yet.

"Where would you like me to start, Miss Kirigakure?" He asked, his usual smirk back in place. Shura scowled at him, her full lips puffing out childishly.

"Ya can start by telling me why yer haunting my dreams." She grumbled, getting a feeling that this would take a while. She had a lot of questions and since he was actually answering them, she figured it would be smart to take advantage of the situation.

"Why indeed? Perhaps I was trying to open your eyes to the truth."

"Don't give me yer weird riddles and shit, just tell me!" She yelled, a tick mark appearing in her forehead. She knew he wouldn't make this easy.

"It's not a riddle. You remember what I told you, yes?" He said, watching as she paused to think. She remembered her first dream, and remembered what he said, but she still wasn't completely sure what he was talking about.

"You told me that the answer was obvious and that I needed to ask myself if I wanted to know. You also said I was in denial."

"Very good. Did you find the answer, or are you still in denial?"

"Well, I asked you why you were in my dreams that night, and I did ask myself the same question. I also found the answer. However, now that you've admitted to going into my dreams, I'm not so sure."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because I thought I was dreaming of you for..a different reason. But if you put yourself in there, then that can't be the truth." She said, beginning to get a head ache. Why was everything always so damn complicated with him? _Up until now, I thought I liked him. That's why I was dreaming of him so often. But he entered my dreams and put these thoughts in my head, so it's his fault, not mine. So then I don't like him, right? But I felt so sure I did..maybe he did this just so I would start to like him? Ugh..I need a beer…_

"Before you overthink it, I'll explain how exactly I entered your dreams. It is something only high level demons can accomplish, but even then it is difficult. There are two conditions that must be met before a demon can enter a human's subconscious. The first is if that human has a weak mind, like a child for instance. Higher demons enter their dreams and give them nightmares."

"And the other?" Shura questioned, wondering why a demon would want to give children nightmares. _Then again, demons love causing trouble._

"The other is harder to come by and is quite unique." He continued, and she swore he looked somewhat uncomfortable. "When a human..let's their guard down around a demon, it gives them access to their mind, if the feeling is..mutual."

"What the hell does that mean? I would never let my guard down around you."

"Ah, but you have. After you were injured by the Seraphim you came to me completely unarmed and in a critical condition. You let me get close to you and keep you from falling. You even let me pick you up and put you on the stretcher to go back to the hospital."

"And what about 'the feeling being mutual?' I know you would never let your guard down around anyone, including me." She said, mentally slapping herself for actually showing vulnerability to him. She hadn't even realized it.

"Alas, I have, and to this day I am somewhat ashamed of it. The night you interrogated me about Rin I let myself become..impaired around you, which is why you were able to get so close to me. I was also unarmed."

"You're never unarmed."

"True, but I was in a position where I couldn't do much of anything without causing harm to your person, which would be very un-gentleman-like. So, in a sense, I was unarmed. I never let anyone get that close to me. You're the first person to hold a knife to my throat and get away with it in a very long time." He explained, giving her a moment to process everything.

"Okay, so you started it, technically. We both let our guards down around each other which gave you access to my dreams. But the thing I don't get is why you chose to make use of that power. If demons do this to give humans nightmares, why did you give me those dreams? I mean they were kinda creepy but I wouldn't exactly call them nightmare material."

"I thought about it. Part of me was tempted to fill your mind with unimaginable horrors just to irritate you, but a much larger part of me was trying to convey a different message. You are well aware of the changes between us, as am I, and despite being a demon I am not blind to love." He said, noticing how she instantly grew tense. To hear the word actually come from his mouth made the situation that much weirder. It also confirmed her earlier suspicions._ So he does like me? And..I do like him. Right?_

"You're still unsure." He said, looking oddly serious. "Then I shall tell you something else about entering someone's dream using that condition. The bond between the demon and human must be strong, and the mutual feeling doesn't just apply to being vulnerable around each other. They must also be in love. That is why it's so rare, because demons never find love. I wouldn't be able to do it unless I had these feelings for you, and vice-versa."

"So..yer saying you..love me?" She said with a raised eyebrow, secretly enjoying his uncomfortable face._ He can't possibly be used to such human emotions. The fact that he feels this way, for me none the less, is probably driving him crazy. We do kinda hate each other._

"Unfortunately, yes, and as hard as I've tried I can't help it. Everything changed that night. I knew I shouldn't have had sake.." He grumbled the last part, mentally kicking himself for being so stupid. Granted he had always felt..something for her, though it was mostly hatred, but that night made him think. He had liked being so close to her. Even when she attacked him, he couldn't help but admire her beauty.

"Well, I've always liked strong and collected guys, though I never thought I'd fall for a demon. Especially you." She said with a smirk, feeling oddly comfortable around him when she should probably feel awkward.

"So you think I'm strong? I'm flattered."

"Shut up, baldy, I don't know how strong you are. Ya never told me what kind of demon you are and the Grigori refuses to say a word about it."

"Well, since we're being so honest today, I suppose I could tell you. You are aware of The Royal Family of Demons, yes? The Eight Demon Kings?"

"Yeah, and I know you're one of them, I just don't know which one."

"If you had to take a guess, which one would I be?" He asked with a smirk, wondering what her answer would be. In all honesty he assumed she already knew. But the Grigori probably preferred to keep as much information about him to themselves.

"Well, ya can't be the strongest. Satan's strongest son wouldn't be planning to defeat him." She said, trying to narrow down the options. She knew for a fact that Amaimon was seventh, but that didn't really help. She had heard that Lucifer was first, so he must be the strongest. That left six places for him to be. "But I know yer not the weakest either. Even being in the middle doesn't seem right. If I had to guess..I'd say yer second or third."

"Very good Miss Kirigakure! I am in fact the second strongest demon in Gehenna, not counting Satan."

"So yer the King of..time? Samael?" She asked, somewhat surprised. She hadn't expected him to be so strong. Even being an upper class exorcist, she knew very little about high ranking Demon Kings, Lucifer being an exception since he is more of a threat. But the other Kings were more of a mystery, she had no idea what order they went in.

"Indeed I am, though I'm surprised you know my real name. Nobody's called me that in centuries." He said with a grin, enjoying the way his name sounded coming from her. He wasn't used to opening up to someone so easily, but it felt right since it was her.

"How old _are_ you?"

"Oh..somewhere around two thousand? I lost count."

"_Jesus!_" She cried out in shock, attempting to do the math in her head and eventually giving up. "Yer so fuckin' old!"

"Language, Shura." He growled, trying to control his ire. He hated being called old, despite it being true.

"You were born in like..the first freaking millennium or something! Were you around to see dinosaurs?"

"You're pushing it." He grumbled, rubbing his temples to soothe the oncoming head ache. "And no, I wasn't. I don't even know if Lucifer was. In fact, I have no idea if dinosaurs even existed. _Why_ are we talking about this? I know you didn't come over here to ask these pointless questions."

"Oh, yeah, right..what were we talking about?"

"Really?" He asked in disbelief, narrowing his eyes as she shrugged. "You wanted to know why I invaded your dreams, remember?"

"Oh yeah! So..What now? You love me and whatever-"

"You have to say it too."

"…And I love you too..so what? We're dating now?"

"As much as it sickens me to say, I suppose we are. I still can't stand you."

"And I still hate yer clown face. So we're good?"

"Yes. Now get out of my office before I change my mind."

"Fine. I'll see you later then. Oh, and stay out of my dreams from now on! I can barely handle seeing you during the day!" She called out to him, feeling oddly happy. It felt as if nothing had changed between them, and yet everything was different. She had a bounce in her step all the way back to her house, completely forgetting about cram school.

"That woman.." Mephisto sighed, staring at his office door with a smirk. He certainly wasn't expecting any less from her. It's not as if they would be lovey-dovey around each other. It was a miracle she even agreed to date him. But despite the head ache she gave him, he still felt happy.

"I never imagined she would open my heart after so many years of it being dead."

* * *

**I could end it here..but then we wouldn't get to see the hilarity of them dating. I enjoy torturing Mephisto way too much. But my mind is overflowing with ideas and I have to let them out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Dating him was the weirdest experience she's ever been through, and that's saying something. They were relatively the same around each other, but that was probably because they had no choice. They had immediately agreed on keeping their relationship secret (and were both amazed that they had agreed on something) since the Vatican would probably kill both of them if they found out, and she didn't feel like dealing with the exwires reactions. During the day everything would appear normal, aside from a few glances that lasted a bit too long, or him winking at her from across the room causing her to scowl and blush (though she would never admit it.)

But then at night he would come see her at her house, or they would go somewhere dark and secluded, or he would even invite her to his mansion. She supposed the only people who knew were his servant Belial and Amaimon, who couldn't care less. On a few occasions Mephisto would allow the Earth King to stay with them and play video games, which is something they did a lot of. At first she was pissed that Amaimon was even alive and that Mephisto was hiding him, but she quickly got over it. She should have expected it anyways.

Today however would be interesting, as Shura was about to find out. Currently she was walking to her class, drinking as per usual.

"What are we doing today, Shura dear?" He asked, ignoring the glare he received as she downed another can of beer.

"I have class to teach, and yer _supposed_ to be a principal." She said, trying to calm her frantically beating heart. He had once again appeared out of thin air.

"I'll observe your class then, to make sure you're actually teaching." He replied, shrinking down to his dog form just as she swung at him, effectively hitting air.

"What makes you think I don't teach?" She asked, a threat lurking somewhere behind those words. Mephisto paid no mind to it.

"I have many reasons, one being the drink you're holding. Isn't it a bit early to be drinking?" He asked, already knowing the answer to that question.

"It's never too early." She replied, as expected. He knew her far too well.

"For you, I suppose not. Why don't we make this interesting then? You have to stay awake for the entire class period, and you're not allowed to drink. If you win I'll do whatever you want. However if I win you have to do something for me."

"And what would that something be?" She asked suspiciously, knowing this could be dangerous if she lost. Mephisto positively loved making bets, and he usually won them. She had every right to be cautious of what he wanted.

"That's a surprise. If you don't want to find out, then I suggest you win. Do we have a deal?"

"Oh, it's on baldy. I'm gonna win, and when I do, yer gonna do something real special for me."

* * *

She had been confident at first, but as class dragged on, she felt her eyelids getting heavy. The urge to drink was growing stronger by the second. What felt like hours turned out to be minutes, and she suddenly realized she might not win. The worst part was he knew she was losing, as he sat there watching her from an empty desk with a wagging tail. Bets were his thing; he always won, and today would be no exception. He couldn't wait to collect his winnings, which would be quite the spectacle. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the odd stares he was getting from the students, probably wondering why a dog was in their classroom. The fact that Shura was glaring at him made it seem more suspicious.

Glancing at the clock again, she mentally groaned, class was only half way over. She wanted to have another can of beer and then take a nap more than anything. But thinking of what she wanted from him gave Shura motivation. In reality she could ask for something more..well, practical. Like what he really wanted with Rin, and what he was planning. But she figured he would probably lie even if he lost a bet. So she decided on something else, something more fulfilling for her. It had been bothering her for the longest time, and as stupid as it might seem, she was going to get it.

With newfound determination, she found it in herself to stay awake, picturing her goal in her mind over and over again. When the bell finally rang she smirked at him, glad to see his little tail perfectly still. He couldn't believe she won, and somewhat dreaded what she wanted from him. Knowing Shura, it wouldn't be good. So when all the students were gone and she closed the door, he returned to normal, a disappointed look on his face.

"I'm surprised. To think you actually had it in you." He said, not liking the way she was looking at him.

"I wanted it pretty bad. Now I believe you owe me something." She replied, taking a step closer to him.

"What does my lady want?" He asked, internally fearing the answer. Shura could want a million things from him, all of which were probably bad.

"You'll have to wait until tonight at my place." Yep, he was screwed.

* * *

After finishing his piles of paperwork, he reluctantly went to Shura's apartment and knocked on her door, wondering what the hell she had planned for him. She was quick to answer the door and already had a blush on her face from drinking, which didn't surprise him. She yanked him inside and shut the door, feeling absolutely giddy. Having some kind of power over him was thrilling.

"You look happy." He commented dryly, wanting to just get this over with. She smirked at his lack of enthusiasm.

"Yeah, well, it's not every day I win a bet with a Demon King, especially you. So let's get down to business. I want one thing from you, and it's really quite simple. All you have to do..is.."

He resisted the urge to wince, already thinking of the worst case scenario.

"Show me your tail."

"…Excuse me?" He asked, nearly falling over from hearing her request. He had been stressing out all day for _this_?

"You heard me. You always say how 'gentleman-like' it is to hide your tail and that it's a demon's biggest weakness. Well, I want to see yours. If Lucifer can walk around with his out like it's no big deal, then you should be able to do the same."

"What my older brother does isn't important, and I don't see why you would waste this opportunity-"

"Oh, are ya scared? Big bad King of Time can't even show his girlfriend his little tail? Are ya shy or something?" She said in a mocking voice, enjoying how his eyebrow twitched. She loved seeing his precious composure crack.

"Alright, fine, but this is still stupid." He said, beginning the long process of removing his layers of clothes.

"So is yer face. And why are you getting naked, creep? Just pull it out!" She said, ignoring the many flips her stomach was doing. She wasn't totally against seeing more than just his tail, but she wasn't going to admit that. Besides, they had barely started dating. Sure they had shared a few..intimate moments, but that was purely kissing! Not that she didn't ever want more, she was a curious person, and well..he was attractive. What was she talking about again?

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. I keep it very well hidden, and take several precautions so it won't get out. This is the only way, and you asked for it, so now you have to deal with it." He said, placing his hat and cape on her bed before unbuttoning one of his many shirts.

"How many clothes do ya even have on?" She asked in amazement, watching as layer after layer fell off. Eventually he was left in just his Moe t-shirt, bringing back a few memories for her. When he began taking off his pants however she felt her face erupt in a blush. "OI! Take it easy over there!" She yelled, covering her eyes yet peeking through her fingers.

"Oh calm down, I have to do this. Close your eyes if you must." He said, secretly enjoying her reactions. If he had to suffer, then so did she.

"Don't tell me you have a billion different pants on too." She grumbled, looking away as his white pants fell to the ground, followed by his ridiculous tights. After the rustling stopped she dared to glance over at him, blood nearly exploding from her nose when she did.

_Skin..so much skin.._

He was left in a mere black muscle shirt and pink boxers with little hearts on them, which she abruptly began laughing at. His disgruntled face only made it funnier, and soon she was on the floor rolling around like an idiot.

"What the hell is with yer fashion sense?" She asked between laughing, "Ya got fuckin' chicken legs!"

"Can we move on, or are you going to continue acting like a child?" He asked in a bemused tone, crossing his arms in annoyance. She finally managed to compose herself enough to sit on the floor and watch, a hand covering the smirk that refused to go away.

"Alright, hurry up before I find something else to laugh at. Like the fact that you really wear that much clothes." She said, looking at the pile surrounding him. She noticed that he even took of his gloves, and then stared at his sharp black nails. _Now that I think of it..have I ever even seen his hands? This is the most skin I think he's ever showed in his life. He looks..good...but now isn't the time to think of that! Focus on his damn tail!_

"I don't have a choice." He said, reaching under his shirt and revealing white bandages. Before Shura could even ask he used his nails to cut them off, which is why he removed his gloves most likely. As they fell to the floor she noticed the back of his shirt rise up and felt her heart flutter in excitement.

"You really wrap it up like that? Doesn't it get uncomfortable?" She asked, standing and taking steps closer to him.

"Even if it does, I can't risk anyone seeing it. Consider yourself lucky." He said, watching her closely as she kept glancing behind his back. He took a step back and let his tail slip out from under his shirt, revealing itself in all its furry, purple glory. Her eyes were drawn to it immediately. She was speechless for a moment, watching it sway back and forth and occasionally twitch. It looked a lot like Rin's except for the color, and the tip was groomed and better taken care of. She also noticed it swirled, much like his hair, and was lighter at the end.

"Can I touch it?" She asked, noticing how he took another step back.

"That wasn't part of the deal." He replied, wondering why she had this obsession with his tail. It wasn't like it was a big deal, it was just a tail. But he definitely wasn't letting her get near it. _The damn woman will probably try to break it._

"You never said I was limited to one thing. What, are you scared? I ain't gonna hurt it, stupid, I'm not that cruel." She said, taking in the sight of him nearly huddled in the corner of her room like some kind of animal. With so much of him revealed, he almost looked..dare she say, vulnerable. At that moment she realized he must really trust her to show himself to her like this. So, using her sense of logic, she began taking off her shorts.

"What are you _doing_?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as she undressed herself until she too was in her underwear and bikini top.

"Devour the Eight Princesses, slay the serpent." She said as she pulled out her sword, before handing it to Mephisto who raised his other eyebrow.

"Take it as a sign of trust. You can hold it until I'm done." She said, watching as he carefully held it in his hand. He realized she was trying to make things even so he would let her touch his tail, and was slightly taken aback by it. She was protective of her sword. But then again, he was protected of his tail.

"..Very well. But if you try anything I _will_ break it."

"Just trust me, will ya?" She asked, walking behind him and slowly reaching out to touch the twitching appendage. As soon as her fingers brushed the soft fur he grew tense, knowing this wouldn't end well. She was amazed at how it felt between her fingers and soon grew comfortable with it. Her fingers ran up and down his tail, occasionally brushing over the tip and then going down near the base. It swayed back and forth restlessly so she grabbed it with her other hand, making sure to be gentle. She applied a little more pressure, feeling how thick yet somewhat squishy it was.

As soon as she did, he sucked in a breath and she jumped, thinking she hurt him. She quickly walked back to his other side to see if he was okay, but before she could ask she had to pause and take in the sight of him. He was biting his knuckle to the point where his fangs pierced the skin and his eyes looked somewhat glazed over. She also noticed his breathing was strained and he was incredibly tense.

"Shit, did I hurt you? I swear I didn't mean to!" She said, reaching around to gently stroke it again, trying to soothe away the pain. The sound of her sword hitting the floor made her pause, and suddenly his hands were gripping her arms hard. "Mephisto?" She asked, looking into his hazy green eyes curiously. She realized how close they were in that moment, and as he licked his lips, she realized what had happened.

"Yer tail..is it really..?"

"That sensitive?" He asked, voice deeper than usual. When she nodded he slowly mimicked the action, bringing her even closer.

Well..this was a pleasantly unexpected surprise.

* * *

**Hehe XD The urge to write a lemon is killing me, this is the perfect moment! Now I have to figure out how to keep this clean..boo! DX But I don't want to put my account at risk again, so I don't have a choice. But hopefully you enjoyed a nearly naked Mephisto! I really want to see Mephisto's damn tail -.- It's killing me inside. Same with Amaimon's. I bet they're cute :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning, Shura wasn't surprised to find herself wrapped in Mephisto's arms. She never believed people when they said there was an afterglow, that when you finally find someone and give your all to them, that you feel complete. She absolutely never believed she would experience that feeling, especially with Mephisto Pheles. Yet that's exactly how she felt right now. Glancing up, she couldn't help but smile at his peaceful face. She had never seen him so calm before, and couldn't help but think how cute it was. But Shura being her natural self wasn't going to let this moment stay peaceful. Reaching across his still body, she grabbed a bottle of holy water from her nightstand that she kept around in case of emergencies. To a lesser demon this would probably hurt a lot, but knowing how powerful he was, this would most likely just sting a little. Or a lot. She didn't really care. What, did you really expect their relationship to change that much?

With a shrug she popped open the top and with zero grace dumped the entire bottle over his head. Green eyes snapped open immediately as his skin began to sizzle, and Shura promptly burst out laughing as he jumped out of bed (well, more like fell) and began swearing in a very un-Mephisto-like way. When he eventually regained enough composure to stand up, Shura received the most hate filled glare she had ever seen, and found it that much more funny. The fact that he was still naked made it even better.

"What the _hell_ was that for?" He growled, splotches of skin on his face turning red from being burned.

"Just thought I'd wake you up." She shrugged, still smirking at him.

"You'll pay dearly for that, I hope you know." He said, tail twitching restlessly behind him. Shura's eyes followed it, not really paying attention to what he was saying.

"Yeah yeah, I'm shakin over here." She said, blinking as he suddenly disappeared. There was a noise in her kitchen and her eyes widened as she scrambled to get out of bed, tripping over her sheets in the process. "Stay away from my booze, ya damn baldy!" She yelled, running into the kitchen only to find it empty. Narrowing her eyes she walked carefully, knowing he would pop out any second. Sure enough, a sudden hand on her ass made her jump and spin around, and she remembered that she too was still naked.

"I suggest you find a way to make it up to me, unless you want me to throw away all of your precious alcohol." He said, eyes traveling over her body.

"What did ya have in mind, as if I don't already know." She replied, watching as he smirked.

"You can help me clean it off, and then accompany me on a date."

"We can't be seen together, in case ya forgot."

"Oh, I have my ways. You'll see after you do me this favor." He said, leading her to the bathroom where she was certain they wouldn't just be showering. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

The rest of the day went by normally. Rin messed up a mission, Yukio got frustrated, Bon got angry. She managed to finish some reports and turn them in to Mephisto, who then dragged her away for their date- which she still had no idea what they would be doing. They ended up at the ice skating rink, which considering the fact that it was winter, she supposed it was appropriate. However there were two problems. One was that they couldn't be seen, and the other was she didn't know how to skate.

"Alright, so yer a bit of a cliché romantic, takin a girl to ice skate. That's all fine and dandy but we can't risk someone seeing us."

"You worry too much Shura dear. I can control time and space, see?" He said, snapping his fingers and watching as Shura looked around in awe.

"How..?" She muttered, looking at the frozen world around her. Mephisto had stopped time, giving them the entire skating rink to themselves. They could go on a date and nobody would even see them. It was..perfect.

"Being a son on Satan has its perks, I suppose." He said, smiling at her amazed face. They put on some ice skates and he led her to the rink, watching as she slowly tried to stand on the ice. "It's your first time?" He asked, as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"Seems like a lot of my firsts are with you." She grumbled, scowling as she eventually had to grab onto him for support.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked as they slowly began moving, albeit a little shaky. She shook her head, focused on trying to remain standing.

"Guess not." She said, arms flailing as she nearly fell. He was quick to steady her and they continued slowly going around in circles, avoiding hitting the frozen people. They talked about random things, eventually coming to the topic of Shiro Fujimoto.

"He sure was an idiot. Guess that's where Rin gets it from."

"Indeed, I still have a hard time believing he chose to raise two half demon children."

"Well, you certainly didn't try to stop him. When exactly did you meet Shiro anyways?"

"When exactly? I don't remember. It was sometime before he was a paladin." Mephisto replied, once again steadying Shura as she nearly fell.

"Jeez, I forget how old you are sometimes. Since this isn't yer actual body, doesn't it age?"

"Not at all. It will stay this way until I have no use for it, which won't be any time soon. I've actually had this body for a thousand years or so."

"And before that? Did ya have other bodies?"

"A few. But I like this body, it suites me. As long as I don't over exert it by showing my demon heart, it should last forever." He replied, wondering when he became so comfortable around her. It wasn't like him to tell someone about his life, he preferred being secretive.

"Demon heart?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Just what do you really look like anyways?"

"You enjoy questioning me, don't you? And you don't need to know that."

"Is it cause yer ugly?"

"…"

"It is, isn't it? Ha! Mepphy's ugly _and_ old! Who woulda- gah!" Shura was promptly cut off as she fell, or rather he tripped her. But she wasn't going down alone. They toppled onto the icy floor, both laughing at each other for being so stupid.

"Would you like to leave now?" He asked after they managed to stand, which took quite a bit of work.

"Might as well. I bet keeping things frozen like this makes ya tired." She said, letting him lead her to the exit so they could remove their skates.

"A little, but seeing you happy makes everything worthwhile." He said, noticing the way she blushed.

"Be quiet, ya damn sentimental clown." She grumbled. As soon as they were a good distance away from the skating arena time returned to normal.

"What should we do now? There's still an entire day left." He asked, eyes scanning the few people around them to make sure nobody they knew were around.

"Beats me. Wanna get something to eat?"

"I'll have to stop time again."

"Na, we'll be fine. If anything I'll just say I lost a bet."

"You're getting careless."

"And?"

"I like it."

She laughed and punched him on the arm playfully, wondering where they should go eat. As they walked, a certain figure watched in confusion, wondering if he was seeing right. Shura never looked happy around Mephisto, so why were they together like this?

"Oi, Yukio, you coming or what?" Rin asked, wondering what his brother was staring at.

"I'll be right there!" Yukio replied, eyes lingering for a few more seconds before he went after his brother. "What the hell did I just see?" He wondered, deciding to ignore it for now. But if he saw them together again, he would definitely confront her about it.

"Come on Yukio, let's go get something to eat!" Rin said, already drooling at the idea of food.

"Yeah..right. Let's go."

* * *

***Cue dramatic music* So Yukio's suspicious, which is never good. Also the lemon version of this chapter is up on Archive Of Our Own, in case you want to read it. This took longer than usual since I'm back in school now and have a butt load of homework to do. But at least I finally got it finished. Updates will probably be less frequent now, which sucks, but meh. Life is life. Anywho, review if you feel like it.**


End file.
